


Radio and Rain

by LionessOnYourBack



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: cause they can, just guys being friends, radio drama, there isn't any fighting in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionessOnYourBack/pseuds/LionessOnYourBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the rain really can keep everyone indoors, unless you’re a good buddy trying to not let your friend heal in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio and Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harpydora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpydora/gifts).



> For a Sith Hobbit Harpy who wanted just Matt and Foggy being friends and none of that extra stuff that gets involved when fandoms latch on.

It was raining outside, and Matt was sitting on his sofa. The rain chased so many people indoors, and tonight it seemed that the criminal elements of Hell’s Kitchen were also staying out of the rain. That suited Matt just fine, he needed a little more time for some of the bruising on his ribs to heal a bit more before he went off for more darning-do.

He chuckled at the thought of Foggy complaining just last night about his bruises and using the same exact same phrase. Matt tilted his head towards the front of his building. There was one good thing about the rain, he could see more clearly though the fire, and what he saw was Foggy shaking out his umbrella too early and getting drenched for it.

With a groan Matt hauled himself off of the sofa and collected a large towel and the sweatshirt that was to big for him, that Foggy always snickered at. Lets see whose snickering now, Nelson, Matt thought as he moved to his front door and waited to open it just as Foggy was raising his hand to knock.

Foggy stood there for a moment not quite sure what to do, so Matt held up the towel and sweatshirt.

“Now you’re just showing off,” Foggy laughed as he took them and came into the apartment.

Matt went back to the sofa to wait for his friend to dry off, and it wasn’t long before the blonde man was sitting down next to him. Matt quirked and eyebrow and looked over at him.

“What did you do now that has you so excited?”

“You are the worst cheater ever, and I have no idea how you managed all those years keeping that mouth of yours shut, Murdock,” Foggy replied indignantly.

Yet he didn’t say what he’d done. He was intentionally dragging this out in some strange manner to make Matt go through what normal people did. As if Matt didn’t have to live that ever second he stepped foot outside of his apartment…or wasn’t in the suite.

He raised his other eyebrow and Foggy caved, mumbling something about cheaters again. He pulled out something that was quite the same size of his phone, but close. Matt cocked his head to the side as he waited, Foggy’s excitement was growing. Matt would be getting worried if he hadn’t experienced something similar in college. Finally Foggy made a triumphant noise and clicked a button on the side of the device, still not telling Matt what he was about to subject him to.

Tinny music started to playacting Matt to cock an eyebrow again on reflex.

“Trust me!” Foggy said, and shoved Matt’s shoulder playfully.

By the time more sound effects start a smile is tugging at the corners of Matt’s mouth, because he thinks he might know what it is. He can feel Foggy next to him, practically vibrating in anticipation of Matt’s guess.

Just as a man starts to speak Matt says, “Radio drama from before either of us were born.”

The man from Foggy’s player says, “We last left the Captain…” but that is all Matt really catches before Foggy gives an exited cheer.

“We can listen to these together, no need for special audio tracks that tell you ever things that is going on! I don’t know why I didn’t think of these years ago.”

He rambles on over the radio production for a few more minutes, but Matt can listen to both easily. He’s just glad that Foggy wanted to do something like this with him at all now. Even after they’d started working to bring Fisk down, he wasn’t sure how much of their friendship was going to remain after all was said and done.

Matt leaned his head on the back of the sofa and Foggy fell silent.

“Right, sorry, radio drama…but you can and you're eating ways, you probably were listening to me and the drama!”

“Guilty,” Matt says, face still turned to the ceiling.

Foggy snorts but shifts closer and leans cautiously against Matt, and when there are no signs of distress from any of him injuries, he settles the rest of his weight against his friend and they sit there on Matt’s sofa listening to radio serials from the 40’s while the rain continues to fall outside.

Matt is still watching the world outside his building, it’s too much of a habit now, but it’s mostly just animals dashing about int he rain, children complaining about being stuck inside all day, exasperated parents trying to keep those same kids entertained, and then there were he and Foggy. Curled up on his sofa listening, effectively, to the radio and nothing else. No more words said between them. Matt understood where Foggy was coming from, and he was sure that Foggy knew, somehow, that Matt himself had somehow needed this.

The radio serials played on, no need to wait for the following week, and the rain fell outside, and Nelson and Murdock did what they always did. Found their balance.


End file.
